


One Song for You

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Children of Characters, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Maki Works at 7-11, Minor Violence, No Lesbians Die, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Canon, Sharing Clothes, Sleepovers, Tattoos, ouma is there, plot relevant tho. do not be afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Prompt fills for Kaemaki Week!1. formal/casual2. coffee shop/flower shop3. pregame/postgame4. supernatural/fairytale5. childhood/family6. talents/talentswap7. free day





	1. Day 1: Casual

Maki is adorable when she gets tired, but that’s not the kind of thing Kaede would dare tell her. After all, it’s something only Kaede gets to see, really—Maki showing any kind of weakness, any sign of being human.

It’s winter break, and Maki is spending the night at Kaede’s house. “It’s warmer than the orphanage,” she’d said, shrugging, when Kaede had apologized about her messy, small room. They’d spent most of the day in town, window shopping and sharing crepes and hot drinks, then returned back to Kaede’s house for dinner.

As the night draws to a close, Maki begins to yawn (like a little cat, Kaede thinks). “We should sleep soon… I’m going to go put my pajamas on, okay?” Kaede says, testing the waters.

“Mmm.”

“You can change in here if you want. While I’m in the bathroom, I mean.”

Maki’s eyes shift away for a second. “I’ll just sleep in my clothes. It’s fine.”

Kaede hesitates. “…Did you not bring pajamas?”

“I forgot,” Maki says simply.

Kaede frowns. She’s pretty sure that Maki doesn’t have any in the first place, but she will not mention it. “Oh, um, let me see if I can find something for you…” She opens her dresser drawers, digging for something that might fit Maki. She can feel Maki’s piercing eyes on her—she knows Maki must think she’s crazy, trying to find something when Maki is so much smaller than her. Finally, she says, “I know it’s not the best, but how about one of my t-shirts?”

“I guess.” Maki pulls at her hair. “Sorry. Thanks. That’s fine for me.”

Kaede breathes out a small sigh of relief. “Okay! Would you prefer Young Musicians of Gifu 2026 Participant, or, um, whatever this is?”

“Gifu is fine.” Maki doesn’t even look at the other one. “Thanks.”

By the time Kaede returns from changing, Maki has already curled up on the spare futon Kaede’s laid out on her floor, with a blanket pulled nearly over her head. “Don’t worry about me,” she says without turning. “I can fall asleep pretty much anywhere, so if you need to keep the light on or whatever, I don’t care.”

“Nope, I was just gonna go to sleep too.” Kaede flicks the light switch off, illuminating the glow-in-the-dark star decals spanning her ceiling. “Goodnight, Maki.”

“Goodnight, stupid Kaede,” comes the mumbled reply.

The winter mornings are especially cold, and Kaede would like nothing more than to stay in bed, wrapped in her covers, for as long as possible. When she rolls over, she sees that Maki’s already up, sitting on the floor and doing leg stretches. Even now, she’s cute beyond compare, and Kaede can’t help but think she’s lucky to have Maki so close to her.

“Morning,” Maki says, glancing at Kaede. She leans forward, legs pointed straight, and expertly touches her toes.

“Good morning,” Kaede replies tiredly. “Did you sleep alright?”

“It wasn’t bad.” Maki sits up again. The shirt is so large on her that it’s practically hanging off her shoulders, falling at her thighs.

Kaede inhales.

“What?” Maki says, giving Kaede a look.

“Nothing! Umm, I was just thinking it’s… nice to see you wearing my shirt.”

Maki looks down at her chest like she’s forgotten about what she’s wearing. “Oh. It’s not that big of a deal, you know.”

“I know! It’s just, you know, since we’re dating…” Kaede trails off. “Do you want to keep it?”

“…I don’t need to take your clothes.”

“No, no, it’s okay! I don’t really wear it anymore. I wouldn’t offer unless I wanted you to.”

“You’re impossible. …I’ll take it, I guess.”

“Mmhm! It looks nice on you.”

Maki shakes her head. “It’s huge on me. Are you blind?”

“Hey, I think you always look nice!” Kaede struggles, but manages to pull herself out of bed. “Did you want to get breakfast? I can make you some eggs, or we could have cereal or toast or something…”

“Toast is fine.” Maki’s mouth twitches, forming a small smile—but a smile nonetheless. “Thanks again for having me over. I’d… like to stay again sometime. If that’s fine.”

Kaede is suddenly much more awake, brightening at the suggestion. “Of course! I’d love that!”

And it might be her imagination, but when Kaede agrees, Maki’s smile seems to grow just the smallest bit.


	2. Day 2: Flower Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup. this chapter has discussion of needles and tattooing in it. be safe

Eleven in the morning on a Friday isn’t the busiest time for Maki. She has a couple clients booked for later this afternoon, but they’re nothing too intensive. She’s considering asking Rantarou to pierce her nose or something when the bell above the shop door rings, making her look up.

In her doorway is the florist from across the street. Well, one of them, the pretty blonde girl, standing tall and confident. “Hi!” she says. “Do you take walk-ins?”

“Depends on what you want done,” Maki replies.

The woman smiles. “I want to get a tattoo. Just a small flower.”

“We can do that,” Maki says after a moment of consideration. “Did you have an artist in mind?”  _Please don’t say Rantarou,_ she prays. He’s always popular with girls, but he also has an appointment for nipple piercings booked in half an hour.

“Are you Maki?”

“I am.”

The woman beams. “Great! I really like your work. I was thinking, like, a cherry blossom. Ooh, or a gardenia?”

“Do you need some time?” Maki asks. The last thing she wants is some girl who can’t make up her mind about a tattoo.

“Oh, no! No, I was just kinda thinking out loud. I want a cherry blossom branch. Yeah. Haha, I’m actually a friend of Rantarou’s, so if I decide I want more I can just come back, right?”

“You still have to pay for it, Kaede,” Rantarou says, suddenly behind Maki.

Kaede looks indignant. “I know that! What, you think I’m trying to run you out of business?”

“Ahaha, I know, I know. I’m just saying. Maki’s taking care of you, then?”

“Yeah,” Maki says. “Where did you want it done?”

“Oh, um, I was thinking my inner thigh?”

Maki blinks, stunned, wondering what she’s just gotten herself into. Great.

It takes her exactly eight minutes to draw the cherry blossoms and print them out, while Kaede eagerly chatters away with Rantarou. Now that Maki thinks about it, she’s definitely heard him mention a Kaede who was a florist once or twice, just hadn’t made the connection that Kaede was this person. But procedures are procedures, so she preps for the tattoo as she would anyone else, even as she wonders why Kaede chose her instead of Rantarou.

“Okay,” Maki says, putting on a fresh pair of gloves. “I’m about to start. Are you ready?”

“Yep!” Kaede responds enthusiastically, and Maki presses the needle down.

Soon, though, Kaede begins to tremble. “Try not to move around too much,” Maki warns.

“Ooh, I know! It just, oww, it hurts a lot more than I thought it would.”

“This is a pretty sensitive area.” Maki finishes off the line she’d been inking. “Do you need a second?”

“Nope, you can keep going!”

So she does, methodically lining the small petals of each flower before moving down to the small stems. It’s so precise and exact, it’s practically second nature to Maki. Kaede continues to twitch and flinch throughout the session, but at least she’s making a clear effort to still her movements.

“You’re doing great,” Maki says, wanting to at least give her some small encouragement. “Almost done.”

“Really?” Kaede sits up, craning her neck to see.

“Flowers are done. I’m going to do the main branch now. This might sting.”

“Okay!” Kaede lies back down, clasping her hands over her chest. “I can handle that.”

The remainder of the design is easy, just straight black lines. The skin of Kaede’s thigh is swollen and reddened, but the tattoo looks great, especially by Maki’s high standards. “You’re done,” she tells Kaede. “How is it?”

“Oh! Wow, oh, this is really cool. Thank you! It’s so pretty…”

“Glad to hear it. Can I take a picture for my portfolio?”

“Yeah, of course! Just make sure my underwear isn’t in it, hah,” Kaede snorts.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Maki snaps a quick photo with her cell phone. “Do you need an aftercare sheet?”

“Oh, for sure, yeah. I kinda know what I’m doing, but I’d like to have it on hand, you know?”

“At least you’re responsible.” Maki hands her the printout. “I can cash you out up front.”

Kaede pays with fresh bills that look like they came directly from a bank. “Oh, no!” she exclaims suddenly. “I’m sorry, I just… I forgot tip money!”

“It’s fine.” Wouldn’t be the first time someone forgot to tip her.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise!” Kaede smiles apologetically. “Thank you again, I really love it.”

“No problem. Uh, take care,” Maki says, and watches her leave.

At two o'clock Maki leaves for a coffee run; iced hazelnut with two creams for herself, a flat white for Rantarou. When she returns, curiously, there’s a bouquet of white roses sitting at her station, bearing a small handwritten tag:

_Thanks again! I’ll definitely be back :) —Kaede ❤_


	3. Day 3: Pregame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! V3 SPOILERS !
> 
> in case it wasn't clear, maki was not given false memories. this is her actual life.

She's nobody, really. She's looking forward to dying here.

Maki Kurosawa, finalist #14 out of 15, Ultimate Child Caregiver, is _this_ close to losing her mind. _Just a little more,_ she keeps telling herself, _just a little more, we just have to get through the pre-season stuff, and then…_

Danganronpa's onto it's fifty-third season. It's by a pure stroke of luck, maybe, that her application was accepted. Televised murder mysteries have never been her thing. Her life is enough of a bloodbath as it is. But, well, it was the only way out.

She'd lied to the therapist, of course. Made up a whole load of shit about how she wanted to live, wanted to survive and find a better life away from the glorified child soldier boot camp that raised her. _I'd like a quiet life,_ she'd said, wishing it were true. Wishing she had anything to look forward to at all.

  
Maki's pregame roommate at the Danganronpa facility is #5, Kaede Yoshimura. She barely glances at Maki as she unpacks her things. That's fine. Maki would rather not draw attention to herself here. She just has to make it into the game. She's quite content to watch (no, _admire_ ) Kaede from across the room.

She's pretty, and carries herself with the confidence only a popular girl can possibly have. Maki pales in comparison; all dark and hopeless and lonely. Someone like Maki will never be pretty, popular, talented, loved. The only things she's good at are shooting grown men clean in the head, cutting the throats of people twice her size, and staying off the cops' trail.  


It's a lot of going through the motions, being in the facility. Maki eats bland cafeteria food, drinks water and tea (the coffee tastes like drain cleaner), exercises the bare minimum each day. Mostly, when she's not in the required pregame briefing processes, she watches the others.

She figures out which of them will be the mastermind within the first twelve hours. #2, Tsumugi Shirogane. The girl is way too used to the procedures, too friendly with the staff. Maki's sure they'll all have their memories wiped, but would it kill her to be the slightest bit more subtle?

That aside, #11, Kaito Watanabe, has been her greatest annoyance. He's the kind of participant Team Danganronpa must love: hot-blooded and ready to kill. He boasts about his murder plans like there's no tomorrow, asking for "volunteers", telling anyone who'll listen about all the street fights he's won.

"You look like you're ready to fuckin' die, yeah?" he's saying now, having cornered one of the smaller boys against the wall. Maki cranes her neck—not that she cares, but it's #6, Kokichi Aoyama, trembling like a leaf in a storm. Maki almost feels bad.

"I-I-I'm… actually…"

"Oh, what, you wanna _survive?_ Aren't you the guy who signed up for charity?"

Aoyama says something Maki can't hear, and Watanabe laughs, loud and mocking.

"Hey!" Kaede shouts from across the room, storming over to where Watanabe stands. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What, you're gonna defend him now? You wanna die? 'S that it, you wanna die? I'll kill you first," Watanabe seethes.

"Oh yeah? I'll take you," Kaede snarls, and Maki can't help but think that even being half a foot shorter than him, she'd win.

Watanabe raises his fist to throw a punch, and is quickly interrupted. "Hey! No fighting, everyone." A Team Danganronpa aide is clapping her hands, making everyone, including Watanabe, turn.

Then. A soft _thud,_ the sound of skin on skin on bone, and the room goes uncomfortably quiet. Maki looks back just in time to see Kaede's fist pulling back from where it'd made contact with Watanabe's face.

" _Bitch!_ " he screams. "What the fuck—"

The aide rushes over, separating the two of them in an instant. "This kind of behavior is _not_ going to be tolerated from either of you," she says, steely cold. "Watanabe, come with me. Yoshimura, back to your room, immediately. If you act out like this again you'll be going home. This is your final warning, understand?"

"Yes," Kaede says, grinding her teeth.

 

And she does, keeping her cool all the way up until the promotional photoshoots. It's like a light has gone out in her, and Maki finds herself wishing she could see that spark one more time.

Maki's slated to have her shoot with #13, Shuuichi Tachibana, which is at least tolerable. He's quiet. Kind of weird, but he doesn't make trouble. Maki gets to her shoot early, as requested, just in time to hear Kaede arguing with the photographer.

"I don't want to! He makes me so uncomfortable. If there's anyone else you could pair me with, please…?"

"We already paired everyone up, honey," a soothing, quiet voice says.

"But—but he's so— _gross!_ I don't want him anywhere near me."

"I'm sorry, Yoshimura," a different, deeper voice says. "You'll just have to grin and bear it. It won't take too long."

Kaede inhales sharply. "I won't…" She trails off, finally seeing Maki. "Ah, Kurosawa-san! Kurosawa-san, will you be with me instead? For the promo photos?"

Kaede's words shoot through Maki like a lightning bolt. "Um… sure," she says, carefully. "If it's okay…?"

The photographer sighs loudly. "Fine. Put Tachibana with Watanabe. Alice, you have five minutes to do her makeup."

"I'm on it," the woman with the soft voice says. "Come, Kurosawa-san, sit down."

Maki lets the next five minutes pass in a blur, only snapping out of her trance when her makeup is done and the photographer calls her to stand next to Kaede.

"Kurosawa, point your toes out. Yoshimura, move in closer to her."

Oh, she's so soft, pressed up against Maki like this. Maki can't remember the last time someone touched her so gently.

"Yoshimura, put your hand around her waist—yes, just like that."

Maki could cry. The contact is electrifying. It almost feels... real.

"Kurosawa, arms up above your head." Maki does as she's told. "Could you cross them at the wrists—yes, like that. Ah, look at me, not at Yoshimura."

Maki does, reluctantly. She'll forget this all in a couple days, she reminds herself. This is nothing. This is some stranger holding her by the waist, and it means absolutely nothing.

But it's nice. And for now, it is enough.


	4. Day 4: Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for danganxmenau on tumblr! really cool ask blog, you should check it out. kaede can convert sounds to light/energy, and maki is an edgy baby with black sclera and she can make cold fire.

“Can I braid your hair?”

The two of them are sitting in Kaede’s dorm room at Hope’s Peak, well after lights-out. Kaede’s not too worried, though. If any of the bears come around to chastise her for being up late (and for having her girlfriend in her room past curfew), she’s pretty sure she can talk her way out of it.

Maki just looks at Kaede with her usual withering stare. Kaede doesn’t take it personally—she knows Maki can’t help it. “…Why?”

“I think it’d be nice! Your hair is really soft, I wanna touch it. Oh, you’ll have waves tomorrow, too.”

“There’s no point, but… sure, I guess.” Maki moves to sit in front of Kaede, cross-legged on her bed.

“Awesome! Just lemme know if I pull your hair or hurt you, okay?” Kaede gently loosens the elastics that Maki always ties too damn tight, then begins to run her fingers through Maki’s long hair.

Kaede is almost certain that no one else in the school has ever been this close to Maki. Maybe no one ever, in general. Sure, Maki’s black sclera and red irises were alarming at first glance, but Kaede’s not one to judge on first impressions. And she’d been right not to. Maki may be standoffish and cold, but underneath her hardened personality is a caring, loving heart. It was only a matter of time before Kaede asked her out. And, blessedly, Maki had accepted.

Kaede separates Maki’s hair into two parts, tossing one over Maki’s shoulder to keep it separated. The other, she divides further into three sections, and begins to plait them, humming softly. As she does, she converts the sound into a gentle blue light, swirling around the two of them. Maki sits there, saying nothing, unmoving.

“Babe?” Kaede says softly, toning her light down. “You okay?”

“Fine.”

Kaede pouts. “You don’t sound fine…”

“It’s nothing. Really. I just—never mind.”

“Maki… If there’s anything I can do to help—”

“I got harassed at the store. It’s  _fine_. I don’t care.”

“That’s not nothing!” Kaede’s dropped the section of Maki’s hair she had been holding, leaving it to hang half-braided. “I mean, you should at least report it, or something—”

“I  _can’t,”_  Maki says, too loud. “Ugh. Sorry. I just—you’re not—your mutation isn’t like mine. Nobody wants someone like me around.”

The words sting, but Kaede’s not about to give up. “I want you,” she says quietly. “I might not understand, but… I want to be here for you. We’re different people, but we can support each other even with our differences, you know?” Kaede presses her lips together. “I’m not gonna give up on you just because of some random people.”

“I guess.”

“Hey, okay, can I show you something?” Kaede asks quietly.

“Depends.”

Kaede pouts. Maki is never easy. “I want to show you what your voice looks like.”

Maki sighs. “I guess. If it makes you happy.” As Maki talks, brief as she is, Kaede conjures the colors up easily. Soft reds and violets float and twinkle before her eyes. “Should I just keep talking?” As Maki pauses, the colors fade back into thin air.

“Yep! Just tell me whatever you want.”

Maki chews on her lip. “I don’t know. I think you’re really weird. But I’m, uh, I’m glad you’re here, at least. Sometimes I… think about asking Shirogane to change my eye color. But I don’t think anyone wants her fingers in their eyes.” Kaede snorts. “I guess it’s fine. I’ve been dealing with it this long. I don’t know…” Maki’s voice trails off. “I’m done now.”

Kaede lets the colors taper out as Maki finishes. “I think that might be the most you’ve told me about your feelings this entire time we’ve been dating,” she says. “Thank you for trusting me with all that. I'm… I’m sorry too, for not realizing what you were going through.”

“It’s whatever. Thanks for listening. …Don’t tell Saihara.”

“I won’t! I don’t tell him  _everything,_ you know. Also, hey, can I finish braiding your hair now?”

Maki sighs. “I guess. You really don’t like to leave things unfinished.”

“Yeah, it’d bother me if I had to know your hair was half done all night!”

“You’re impossible.”

“I love you,” Kaede says playfully.

For the first time that night, Maki smiles. Kaede thinks there’s even a faint blush on her cheeks. “I love you too.”


	5. Day 5: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super late but i had a migraine that lasted 20 hours so idc

Night shift at the corner store is almost the worst thing possible. Almost. Naoto frequently spends her working hours thinking of things that could potentially be worse. A shark attack is on the list. So is being lost in the Arctic. At least she's looking on the bright side.

Maki, her only coworker at this time of night, makes things slightly bearable, cold as she is. They're on strictly professional terms, though. Naoto only knows two things about Maki Akamatsu for sure: she's married, and she can fire a gun if need be. No nonsense, no nothing. They don't talk much, only when it's necessary for work. So the night shift is very, very quiet, save for the occasional customer, and it fucking drags.

"You lock up the back?" Naoto asks.

"Mmm." Maki is at the register, picking at her nails, while Naoto paces around the store. The usual late-night customers stop in for cigarettes, beer, soda, a pack of gum, an energy drink. So it goes. 

A bit after one in the morning, a blonde woman walks in, carrying a bright-eyed toddler on her hip. Maki's head turns, and Naoto watches as her eyes fixate on the pair. And then, she does something Naoto's never seen her do: she smiles.

"Oh, look who it is." Maki's voice has lost its monotone, her entire demeanor shifting. "Welcome."

"See, Koharu? Mom's right here, it's okay," the blonde says, gently bouncing the child and swaying back and forth.

"What's going on? You should be in bed," Maki says.

"I know! Somebody just had a bad dream and really wanted to see you."

"Oh no…" Maki leans over the counter, close to Koharu. "I'm alright. See? Right here. I'm just working."

Naoto barely has any idea what's happening. _Mom?_ Maki is this kid's mother. _Okay._

"Hmm? No, baby, we can't stay here all night. Mom has to work."

"I'll be home by the time you wake up. I promise." Maki retrieves a chocolate bar from behind the counter, unwrapping it and breaking off a small piece. "Here. Just a little. My treat."

"Oh, my favorite!" The other woman laughs, taking the bar from Maki's outstretched hand. "You want some chocolate, honeybee?"

"Kaede, not the whole thing, she'll never get to sleep again."

Kaede pouts. "I know! I was gonna save some. What do you say, Koharu?"

"Thank you," Koharu mumbles, in her small babyish voice.

"You're welcome," Maki replies. "You get home safe. I'll see you soon."

"Mmhm! Bye, Maki!"

"Bye, Kaede. Bye, Koharu."

"Byyyeee," Koharu says, over Kaede's shoulder.

Naoto doesn't miss the wistful look in Maki's eyes as the two of them leave. "You know them?" she asks, too dumbstruck to ignore what just happened. She's expecting the woman to be a family friend or something, babysitting Maki's daughter, but Maki surprises her yet again.

"Yeah. My wife and kid." Maki says it so nonchalantly, but there's still a hint of a smile on her face.

Her _wife._ "Oh." Sure. Of course.

 

 **Kaede** ❤ [1:37 AM]: koharu fell asleep on the way home lol

 **Maki** [1:40 AM]: Figures.

 **Kaede** ❤ [1:42 AM]: i wouldnt bring her out late like that normally but she really wouldnt calm down until she saw you

 **Maki** [1:44 AM]: I know. It's fine to spoil her once in a while.

 **Maki** [1:46 AM]: To a kid every bad thing is the worst thing that's ever happened. Not her fault.

 **Maki** [1:48 AM]: You should get to sleep too.

 **Kaede** ❤ [1:49 AM]: i am! just wanted you to know we are ok ^^

 **Maki** [1:50 AM]: I appreciate it. See you soon.

 


	6. Day 6: Talentswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cutting it short here, but i'm skipping the final day of kaemaki week due to Guys I'm So Tired. gotta rest. pppbbbbttttt.
> 
> bonus points to u if you can guess who the mastermind is in this talentswap!

The academy seems colder with Chabashira and Shirogane gone. It's not like Maki was close to either of them in the first place, but with each new death she finds it stinging her as if it's someone she loved dearly. Empty dorm rooms, empty seats at the cafeteria table, those awful portraits at the class trials. It all makes Maki sick.

Saihara and Yumeno are dead, Angie and Shinguuji and Toujou are dead, Momota and Ouma and Hoshi are dead. Their numbers are dwindling steadily, and Maki can't deny it any longer—she's scared. A world-class concert pianist is no match for brute strength or determination, if someone were to…

She knows she shouldn't walk alone, but it's gotten so late without her realizing. She'd been playing nocturne after nocturne to calm herself down after the trial, somber piano melodies filling her lab well into the night. It's the one small comfort she has, the feel of her fingers dancing across piano keys, and she'll hold onto it until the bitter end.

Maki tidies up her lab, pretending she isn't trying to delay going outside. The door has no lock, she tells herself; it'd be so much safer if she went back to her room. Just a short walk. Just a short walk, she keeps repeating in her head, over and over, making her way through the courtyard—

"Hey, Maki-chan!"

Maki prickles, startled. "Kaede," she breathes. "It's just you. Okay."

Kaede puts her hand on her hip. "What are you doing out this late? I worry about you, you know!"

"I was at my lab and lost track of time." The panic is subsiding, now, returning Maki's heart rate to normal. "Why, what's your excuse?"

"I like to run at night! I always used to do it back home, so it's kinda comforting to me. I've actually been coming out here almost every night."

Every night? Christ. "You know I worry about you too," Maki mutters.

"Hmm? Oh, no, it's okay! I can defend myself!" Kaede beams. "Hey, how about we walk back to our rooms together?"

"Yeah." The second Maki agrees, Kaede brushes her hand up against Maki's, lacing their fingers together. Maki immediately settles into the familiar comfort. Kaede, Ultimate Child Caregiver, has been the kindest to her by far out of everyone in the class. Kaede never balked at Maki's quiet, brash nature, and before long they'd become near inseparable.

Neither of them wants to talk much. The trial just a few hours ago had been a sobering experience. When they return to the dorms, Kaede's hand lingers next to Maki's, as if she doesn't want to let go. "Umm, Maki-chan…" she says shyly. "Would you… stay with me a little longer?"

"Sure." Inwardly, Maki's rejoicing. Kaede's presence is relaxing like nothing else, even if Maki would never tell her that outright. She follows Kaede into the room marked  _ Akamatsu _ and sits down on Kaede's floor. Kaede gracefully takes a seat right by her side.

"Are you doing okay?" Kaede asks gently. "You seemed upset after the trial."

"I've been better." Maki tugs at her skirt absentmindedly. "Seeing Saihara like that, I guess… just got to me more than I thought it would."

"I know." Kaede reaches out and places her hand over Maki's again. "Don't be scared, okay? Well… maybe that's the wrong thing to say, haha. We're all scared." Kaede rubs her thumb over Maki's hand in small circles. "But you have me, right? I promise I'll protect you."

"Yeah."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"…Sure."

Kaede leans in close to Maki's ear and whispers, "So… I'm actually an assassin."

Chills run up Maki's spine. She can't even think for a second, making a small strangled noise. "What?" she manages.

"I'm… I didn't really remember it until I saw my lab after we used the Flashback Light, but I'm really the Ultimate Assassin. I can show you, if you want." Kaede looks a little sad, if only for a second. "Ah, I promise I won't hurt you, though! Or anyone else here. I want us all to get out alive. Well, maybe if we definitely found the mastermind, but…"

"Kaede," Maki whispers. "Stop."

"Sorry," Kaede says. "I'm just—I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry."

"I have to go," Maki mutters, standing up.

She can feel Kaede's eyes on her as she leaves. Even when she's back in her room, with the door locked, safe in her bed, the piercing feeling won't go away.

 

It's just the two of them in the cafeteria the next morning. Gonta and Kiibo come and go while Maki nurses a coffee. No sign of Iruma or Amami, but that's a blessing. Kaede quietly slips into the room and sits down at the table, across from Maki, but doesn't say anything.

"What do you want?" Maki asks pointedly, after a few minutes of silence.

Kaede makes a small startled noise. "Umm, I wanted to just say… I'm sorry if I scared you. Last night, I mean. I know it's not the kind of thing you can just forget, but…" Kaede inhales. "I won't talk about it. Sorry."

"It's fine." Maki reaches up, anxiously twisting her fingers through her hair. She's not the only one who's has time to think on this, it seems. "I'd rather know the truth. I… I still want to trust you. You're still the Kaede I know."

Kaede smiles excitedly. "Thank you, Maki-chan! I promise we'll get out of here together."

Maki prays that'll be true. But somehow, she thinks, with Kaede by her side… it can happen.

  
  



End file.
